To be willing is to be able my dear prince
by pinkpandacandy19
Summary: Ike has just been selected as a knight for the second prince link Ike not knowing what to suspect falls face flat over his completely Shallow judgement on the prince not expecting a verry young sweet prodigy prince with a bit of fire that no one suspects hides under the glass doll image of this blue eyed blonde.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is Ike landen as of today I have the responsibility to gard and cherish my kingdom's second prince although I would much rather have a more higher up rank guard like of the first prince marth or the king Cresden but no I must be the ever unlucky one that I am to take care of a weak sickly prince named link Wolfe gaidenout of all the royal gaidens I have to guard the prince that has only ever been seen a handful of times due to his ill health and the ever so manny rumors of an addled, hypochondriac,paper delicate,prodigy, prince so I guess wish me luck .

i will update as soon as I get a review so please next chapter is full length so please.


	2. Chapter 1 before you start you must know

**Ike's prov**

So as I arrive at the palace doors feeling quite uneasy as the doors open is when I realize that the time of my verry own freedom could possibly end right on the palace grounds oh please let this be the effects of that odd tasting paystry I had earlier . Okay Ike man get yourself together this nothing for hurricane Ike you got this unless you don't then the king will have my head ha oh god I've been straring at the sun a guard along with a blue haired mess trailing behind while flipping through some papers . But once I got a better look I immediately knew who it Was thats prince marth hm wait is he coming my way,wait is he the one who is gonna show me the reins to my knightship ohhhhhh how awesome I will earn his favor and wiggle my way to become his right hand not literally that spell has been banned for its unusualness huh oh he's talking to a guard.

...-_

**marth's prov**

"hm yes I see so he's the gaurd alright i appreciate the help thanks" hmmm Iam getting mixed feelings about this one he seems like an air head not sure i want him near my little brother but we're desperate plus he's pretty tall well built and he has a nice guy demeanor so maybe luck is on our side he could be the one for the job . alright you must be Ike landen I welcome you to our staff now are you aware that you will be and are to protect and aid my little brother in any way needed also you must be aware that link has various Heath issue you aren't to make A big fuss for it bothers him to the point of self destruction while he may not be of harm to others he is to him self so I warn you you screw up once the concenqunces will be major if I even see a scratch on his small body while in your care ohh how you will be punished now never under estimate link yes yes of course he is ill the verry meaning of frailty that is until you tick him off he becomes even stronger than anyone in perfect health do you understand nod if you comprehend . alright he seems scared good he should be at least his brain is functional after all for he nods vigorously I seem to have gotten my point across I may have over done it but you know what they say go big or go home so next time I won't come on as stotic and cold but I am awesome okay time to take this numbskull in . We walk up the stairs to link's chambers Ike fiddling with his fingers I smirk to my self as I have done an amazing job "I hope you understand that here we have no tolerance for incompetence we have had others who simply make matters worse for my little brother often for their petty reasons of laziness I still can't forgive them " oops I said I was gonna tone it down oh well ." Now I need you to know that my brother posses special qualities that not manny know of so I won't tell you until you have given promising results also you must know that manny have attempted to harm my baby brother wether it be love sick sickos or maniacs or those of suspicion on his abilitys who wish to obtain them along with my brother so I hope you keep an eye out for the reason we have not sent for a better knight is that we are desperate we have spotted some gerudo thiefs on the out skirts so we can only guess that none other than the gerudo king his pedophily self is up to something so their forbe quick and sharp and on your toes at all times.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry I had party to plan but that's over so fan fiction on also updating I hard cause I don't has a key board implying that I am using any means as in 3ds tablets phones so yeah also thanks izumi dude and wolf man and random dude for reviewing also I am still in school so I have home work so that's why it takes time and my grammar Is horrible I know so sorry hope I haven't lost you guys also sorry for droning on.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ike prov

I walk up the palace steps in company of irretilable prince marth as he threatens me to further ado when I cast my eyes to the castle when I catch an odd sight of an opend window a blond tresses of silky golden hair as what I could see this person was slumped over gazing outward towards me or stalking a thin porcelain white hand holding up a thin beautiful face I could not tell of what gender the person was for the person had delicate features but some what too pretty for a guy along with electric eyes that I could feel on my back examining me as if a threat but so relaxed in a tired fashion as if confident victory over some sort of standoff ohh well best not be fazed by it .

on the inside of the palace doors more grandiose then the outside of course it is of no surprises for the gaiden family is the richest most regal of them all . Most gaidens are blue haired with brown eyes while some in which are born with special powers tenad to have more odd features none the less you can definitely tell that they are gaidens by the regalness or something anywho i heard that the second prince is like a the mascot of gaiden seriously he's like the best person on earth or something they think he's like a deity reincarnation or some ancient hero just get the point that he Is consantly a damsel in distress meaning I was hired as a glorified guard dog I here that before he was born he the people of gaiden built a shrine for him believing he was a deity sent and let me just say I here it's really over the top but owell , I wonder why they hired me couldn't they hire someone better wait unless I _am_ the best a www man hells yea Ike man you've become the greatest mercenary without even knowing cool!

_**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!**_ Shouted the red short tempered blue prince who was more red at the moment "you forget that yo"ur on a job interview or something geez I swear this today's generation"said the prince grumpily ohh God I honestly did forget and I was pondering on about stuff and wow we are at the throne room already oh god calm down wait why am I so calm too calm Ike geez just try not to lose your head and something dumb or the king could have my head cut off oh goddess the nice fancy doors are opening WAIT what material is that it's so nice I could not stop starring walk straight geez Ike quit talking to yourself and foucus.

indiside the throne room a generic guard stops us in our tracks "prince Marth you are requested to report immediately to his majesty link's chambers by the king " the guard shifted uncomfortably and gazed at us both then back at Marth "he said to bring the newbie with you " "ahh this could be nothing good understood " said the blue prince sternly and turned on his heel briskly I stayed there dumbfounded as I felt a sudden slap upside the head "hey space man looks like pops needs us so hurry up" I followed suit through the palace corridors and a staircase up into a strange hall were nothing but doors and a rug adorned I suddenly felt a chill and a tightness in my chest then to help my "calmness" aka sudden panic and as if to soothe my unease a dry scream was heard the still calm prince simply walked a little more briskly to the main door I too "umm prince Marth that scream SHoul..." The senile prince halted me"just keep walking we'll find out soon enough" another scream following a shout that sound like words " MARTH I WANT MARTH NOOO GET AWAY YOU..." A thump was heard as the prince opened the door. Inside revealed a thin teen with blonde hair and unhealthy looking white skin being held by the wrists by a bearded man as what seemed to be some doctors or nurses cowding the two the blonde kept thrashing and writhing as he protested angrily "STOP STOP I DONT LIKE IT IM FINE I DONT FEEL SICK STOP MARRRTH I WANT MARTH " the blue prince clears his throat and the room went silent "link stop this the doctors are not cult members remember there here to stop your hurting ..." The sickly boy quits his thrashing looking guilty and tired I see Marth send the doctor a signal as he continues to keep the blonde's attention the doctor puzzles it all together and he grabs A serenge and stabs the blonde "hunnggk ahh NOOO! noo ..marth". The boy slackens and goes limp as the man holding his wrist Is shoved politely by Marth as he holds the teen and attempts to soothe him by stroking his hair and whispering things to him as he then carries him to a bed the man previously restraining the now sedated prince link aproches me "do you see how things work around here now " "oh and i am king cresden you must be Ike the mercenary"said the bearded man as he approached me.

/

I'm won't ever give up Kay guys sorry for the wait and gramer. Lol


End file.
